Baby Boy
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione has her baby. Part 14 to 'Someone To Turn To'.


**Part 14 to 'Someone To Turn To'**

* * *

Hermione started to hyperventilate as Harry wheeled her to the hospital. Her contractions already started in an instant and she was scared.

"Not so fast!" Ginny bellowed out as Harry turned a corner so sharp that he nearly tilted Hermione over in the wheelchair. He reached the receptionist desk and he stopped the wheelchair with a screeched nearly tipping Hermione over again.

"We're having a baby! Her water broke! She needs help!" Harry and Ginny yelled at once in a panic rage to the receptionist.

"Ok, slow down!" the receptionist said as Ginny started to hyperventilate like she was the one in labor. The receptionist looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Hermione! Oh, your having a baby!" the receptionist smiled as she recognized her co-worker. "Wow…time has passed by so fast!" she said getting into small discussion. Hermione just grabbed her stomach breathing hard.

"Uh-huh!" Hermione cried out trying not to lash out on her but what she really wanted to do was get up and beat the girl with her wheelchair.

"It just seems like it was yesterday you were only a couple of months pregnant!" she said leaning on the counter. Hermione just shot her an evil look. "You must be really excited, huh?" she asked and Ginny slammed her hand on the counter.

"Cant you see she's in labor?! Now are you gonna get a bloody room or am I gonna have to punch your lights out?!" Ginny flung her fist in the girls face and gave her two options as the girl flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry…umm….r-room 34 is open…down the hall to the right." the girl stuttered and Harry looked at Ginny surprised.

"Wow…I think I love you more." Harry said kissing her cheek as she gave a smug smile.

"I'm having a baby here!" Hermione yelled out exhaling sharply.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed and he started to wheel her quickly to the room.

- - -

"Ohh ho ho! God!" Hermione cried out in severe pain.

"Ok, just breath, breath, breath…" Harry said grabbing her hand.

"It hurts so fucking much!" she groaned out loud that it seemed as if the whole infirmary can hear her. Beads of sweat lingered on her forehead and contractions were close together. The twins were there fiddling with her IV and making jokes making her more aggravated but she was in too much pain to yell and scold them.

"It will be ok, darling just keep breathing. Can someone get a healer in here?" Hermione's father asked detesting to see his daughter in so much pain. Harry ran out of the room to fetch a healer.

"Lets do some breathing counting exercises!" Fred said taking over for Harry in a giddy manner.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Fred felt offended.

"Because when you did that before, you said it like Count Dracula and you petrified the crap out of her." Ginny said. Fred just scrunched his face and walked away. Ginny just patted Hermione's head with a cool moist rag. Her hair adhered to her skin and her cheeks were very flustered.

"I'm not gonna have sex anymore! I swear!" Hermione blurted out. Even with her parents there. She constantly blurted out obscenities. She moaned and groaned and squeezed Ginny's hand. She had to because first she broke George's ring finger and bruised Fred's finger by making a dent in his skin from his ring and her father had carpal tunnel. She was just bringing them down one by one. Ginny's hands were bruised and sore but she never backed down. Hermione grabbed the sheets and cried out in pain. She just wanted this to be over with.

"I got someone!" Harry yelled coming back with a Healer. He slouched over out of breath with his hands on his knees.

"7 hours. You're a trooper." the Healer mentioned about her being in labor for 7 hours. He checked her cervix and he took his gloves off. "Hermione. You are ready to give birth now. 10 centimeters." he said smiling. Hermione gasped of happiness and threw her hands in the air from victory that she hung in there for so long. "Lets wheel you off to delivery." he said rolling her gurney out. "I just need the father." the Healer mentioned and everyone looked at each other as Hermione hyperventilated.

"Umm…Ill just go." Ginny smiled at Hermione making sure it wasn't so awkward. Hermione wanted her there mostly out of everyone. She held her hand all the way to the delivery room.

- - -

"Sir!" a Death Eater called out and Draco rotated his chair to turn to the male calling his name. He was in his study room doing work. "We have word that Hermione Granger has been admitted into St. Mungos." he informed him throwing some papers in front of Draco.

"Why?" Draco asked looking up at him.

"We are not sure, sir. She was admitted too sudden to find out." he said and Draco rubbed his chin looking at papers that really didn't give him any information. He already had that information and he groaned out throwing the papers away. The guy looked at Draco dead, straight in the eyes. "We know where she lives, Draco." the guy then said and Draco slowly narrowed his eyes at him. The guy pulled a slip of paper out from his cloak giving it to Draco. Draco read the address.

"I know where this is." he said in a low voice. He waited for months for this. He finally has her and he can get her whenever. "Ill go tonight." Draco said.

"No, sir. We have word that the Order is in close watch of her. They know about our plan." the guy said and Draco pounded his fist on the desk. He ran his long, lean fingers through his hair exhaling sharply thinking of a plan.

"Ok. We are going to have to somehow distract the Order. That way they will focus on something else and I can move right in on Herm…Granger." he said about to say her first name. The guy looked at him and bowed to him. "You are dismissed." Draco said waving him out. The guy left and Draco stared at the address. He passed this place often and he didn't think twice about Hermione residing there. It was wise of her to choose such a place because he didn't notice. Time was near and he was gonna finally fulfill his task once and for all. One thing though….he didn't want to. He was constantly fighting with his inner demons about Granger. He didn't know how he felt about her. Maybe when he sees her, he'll know. Him and Pansy were over with months ago. He just couldn't stand her anymore. Draco has felt so lonely with so much work to do. His fair skin was more pale and he felt run down most of the time. Maybe when he gets through with his task, he would have a load off of his chest.

- - -

"Grrr!" Hermione groaned intensely with her eyes shut tight pushing.

"That was a good one." the Healer said as Hermione gasped.

"Doc, you-you got to help me out here! Meet me half way! I'm pushing cant you just pull him out the rest of the way?" she panted with more sweat than ever. The Healer just chuckled.

"I wish it _would_ work that way, believe me, I would relief you of your pain but unfortunately _you_ have to do all the work." he said grabbing a grip of the baby's head that was about to come out. Ginny made faces at the blood and the gushing of everything. "His head is almost out just a few more pushes." the Healer informed her. Hermione just groaned and pushed again.

"Ehhh...!" Ginny tried to hold in the intense pain from Hermione squeezing her hand in a death grip. Her legs fell from weakness beneath her and she was now on her knees taking in all the pain.

"Uh-oh…" the doctor said in a very concerned tone.

"Uh-oh?! What do you mean 'uh-oh'?! Don't say that!" Hermione screeched out.

"Ok, Hermione I need you to push very hard now. The baby's cord is wrapped around his neck. Either we need you to do this quick or we need to go into an emergency cesarean section." he informed her and Hermione started to panic.

"Is he gonna be ok?! Please tell me?!" Hermione panted.

"Just give me one hard push!" the Healer yelled out and Hermione gave it all she had and she cried out in intense pain. She felt pressure release from her womb and it was silence.

"Ok, he's out. He's out." the Healer said grabbing the baby in a hurry. Hermione didn't hear the cry of her baby as she laid back from weakness.

"You did well." Ginny said moving her sweaty hair back. The Healer undid the cord around the baby's neck and he took him to an area to treat him. The Healers all murmured trying to get the back into consciousness.

"Ginny, is he gonna be ok?" Hermione cried with tears mixing in with her sweat.

"He's gonna be fine, darling." Ginny tried to comfort a worried Hermione. She wasnt sure if everything was ok though.

"Come on…" the Healer muttered and Hermione moved her head to the side to see what was going on. Her heart raced as she watched them try to treat her son. Hermione's heart sank when she didn't hear anything. She can see him surrounded by 4 Healers and his small feet limp. She cried more so anxious about her baby...then a miracle.

She heard the first cry of her baby boy and she knew it was ok. She let the breath she was holding for a while.

"He's ok. Just being lazy." the Healer joked and Ginny scoffed.

"Already, he is like his father, sheesh.." Ginny muttered and Hermione giggled. A nurse lifted Hermione's bed up a bit and the Healer wrapped her son up in a blue blanket.

"Here you go." he said and Hermione for the first time held her son. She was in tears by this time. This was the happiest moment in her whole entire life. Her son was just so handsome. Looking just like a prince. He had already the hair of his father. Not much but the color was very noticeable.

"Oh, he's so gorgeous." Ginny said in a soft voice sitting next to Hermione.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit. Congratulations." the nurse said and everyone exited the room leaving Hermione and Ginny with the baby.

"Hi, baby. " Hermione said softly and he opened his eyes up a bit. "Hey!" she giggled seeing him looked up at her. "I've been waiting for you for so long…and you look just how I dreamed." Hermione whispered. Ginny looked at how happy she was and she ran a finger down his cheek.

"They are so chubby." Ginny joked and Hermione giggled.

"He's perfect." Hermione stared at her son for the longest time. She just fell in love with him in an instant.

"Do you have a name for him?" Ginny asked softly.

"Oh…right." Hermione totally forgot. She was so busy trying to get him out of her and she forgot about naming him. She ran a small finger over his thin small lips. This made him smile a bit from the feeling and Hermione giggled. "Oh, my…aren't you a smiley one. You get that from your _mummy_." she whispered kissing him on his forehead.

**_25 minutes later..._**

"John."

"No."

"Patrick."

"Nope."

"Antonio"

"...sighs...Nooo." Hermione groaned not being competent in finding the perfect name for her perfect son. Everyone suggested a name and it just wasn't worthy enough from him. Hermione looked down at her son. She ran a finger down his tender, pink cheek and a name popped in her mind.

"How about Nathaniel?" Hermione suggested. Everyone looked over at her son.

"Nathaniel? Nathaniel…" Ginny tried out the name on him. She smiled and so did everyone else.

"Nathaniel is perfect." Hermione's mother cried. Everyone murmured calling him by his name and it was just perfect.

"Here. Carry him. I'm gonna relax a bit." Hermione said passing her son to her mother while yawning. After 7 hours of labor and 20 minutes of pushing, she was exhausted. She laid on her side and everyone cooed and adored her son. He was finally here now. She was a mother now. Well…a mother as well as a father. It truly was a shame that the father wasn't here. It was harder than she thought it would be. Only if he knew…


End file.
